SIAPA CINTA SIAPA 4
by Ermaci
Summary: Summary : Kalian semua sudah tahu kalau Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke terlibat cinta segitiga. Tapi adakah orang yang tahu?, sebenarnya siapakah yang benar-benar saling mencintai?. Saat kebenaran itu terungkap, hanay satu teriakan yang terlontar "itu tidak mungkiiin!"


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

_**Sebelumnya :**_

Saat Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya bahwa dia mencintai Naruto, hati Sakura hancur berkeping-keping, entah sejak kapan Sakura sudah ada disitu dan melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

**SIAPA CINTA SIAPA**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Sa_Sa_Sasukeee!", teriak Sakura marah dan terbata-bata karea syok. Kontan Naruto dan Sasuke sangat kaget, dengan tergesa mereka bangkit seperti penjahat yang siap mengakui kesalahannya.

"Sa_Sakura…?". Naruto nyengir dan mengajak rambut belkangnya, sedangkan Sasuke cuek saja.

"Apa maksud kalian!", tukas Sakura, air mata bergulir di pipinya.

"Ma_maafkan aku Sakura, aku…aku…ooooh maksudku…kita, iya kita…aku dan Sasuke…kita…". Naruto berusaha untuk menjelaskan, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya.

"Cukuup!", tandas Sakura terisak. Melihat Sakura begitu terpukul Naruto jadi merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun Sakura juga merupakan bagian dari kenangan manis mereka selama ini.

"Jadi…jadi…jadi siapa mencintai siapa?, Naruto…dan Sasuke…?". Tubuh Naruto Sakura gemetar, tidak bisa mempercayai hal itu.

"Itu benar Sakura, aku dan Naruto saling mencintai!. Ikatan ini memang sangat sulit, tapi aku sangat menghargainya. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merusak hubungan kami, termasuk kau!" tegas Sasuke kejam. Sakura semakin syok, ternyata Sasuke yang sangat dicintainya itu adalah seorang gay.

"Ini tidak mungkin, bukankah tadi kalian seolah sedang memperebutkan aku…?", ujar Sakura bergetar.

"Sakura maaf…", ucap Naruto pelan.

"Jadi…inikah jawabannya?, tidak mungkin…, kalian sudah mempermainkan aku!", jerit Sakura terisak. Dia menggeleng pedih sambil melangkah mundur, baru kemudian dia berlari dan melompat pergi dengan terguguk. Hati Sakura sangat sakit, kecewa, malu dan hancur lebur. Bahkan lebih dan sulit untuk dijelaskan, bagaimana tidak?. Itu berarti Sakura tidak mungkin lagi bisa mendapatkan Sasuke ataupun Naruto sekalipun, karena seorang gay seperti mereka tidak mungkin akan mencintai wanita seperti dirinya.

"Sakura!", teriak Naruto merasa dan kasihan dan tidak tega.

"Biarkan dia pergi", kata Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kau kejam sekali?", tanya Naruto kurang suka.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa tidak kau kejar?", pancing Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?, apa kau ingin mulai lagi?", tukas Naruto.

"Siapa yang suka mulai duluan!", tandas Sasuke dengan sorot mata yamg mematikan. Naruto jadi menunduk dan tidak berani menatapnya, sekalian membersihkan bajunya yang kotor.

"Iya iya aku mengalah, aku tau menjalin hubungan denganmu itu sangat tidak mudah", sungut Naruto.

"Buktinya wajahku yang imut ini jadi bonyok gara-gara dia", gumam Naruto sambil memegang pipinya yang begkak seperti bakpao.

"Sekali lagi kau bersikap seperti itu dan membuatku marah, aku akan benar-benar pergi!", ancam Sasuke.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu mengancamku dengan cara seperti itu Teme?, dasar menyebalkan!", rutuk Naruto.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan!", tukas Sasuke seraya berlalu pergi. Naruto mengikutinya sambil mengusap darah di bibirnya.

"Aduh aduh aduuuh, sakit sekali….". Naruto meringis dan menahan perih, Sasuke jadi terhenti.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Dobe?, maaf aku sudah memukulimu sampai begini", ujar Sasuke sambil ikut mengusap darah di bibir Naruto, tapi Naruto langsung menepis tangannya.

"Aah sudahlah, lagian kapan sih kau tidak memukulku Teme!", sungut Naruto beranjak pergi, tapi Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Naruto terkejut, tapi pasrah saja dan justru merasa lega dipeluk seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Dobe…, maafkan aku, aku ini orang yang sangat dingin dan kejam. Karena sejak Itachi membantai semua kaluargaku, aku tidak pernah lagi percaya pada orang lain…", ungkap Sasuke kemudian.

"Teme sudahlah, jangan diingat-ingat lagi", hibur Naruto jadi sedih.

"Tapi aku memang seperti ini Dobe, hatiku penuh dengan kebencian, rasanya sesak kalau tidak memukul orang dan kau selalu menjadi sasaranku. Maafkan aku ya?, aku janji hanya kau satu-satunya ikatan yang akan kupertahankan dalam hidupku. Apapun yang terjadi, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa memutuskan ikatan diantara kita!", lanjut Sasuke. Naruto jadi sangat terharu.

"Teme…, aku…aku juga tidak peduli kau orang seperti apa, asal kau mengakui keberadaanku saja itu sudah cukup. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Teme, jadi aku mohon jangan pergi…", jawab Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mereka saling menatap penuh cinta. Dewa Amor semakin menaburkan benih-benih cinta di hati mereka.

"Aku tidak akan pergi darimu…Dobe…."

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto, semakin dekat…semakin dekat…lalu merekapun menutup mata dan…CUP!. Hmmm….Yummy!. Akhirnya mereka melukiskan indahnya cinta terlarang itu seiring dengan tenggelamnya matahari.

**OWARI**

"Untuk sasunaru meski yaoi mereka tetep keren kaaaan.. uuwaaa ha ha ha…."

**Ermaci :**

Hay… aku newbie, ini fanfict pertamaku jadi maaf beribu maaf kalau kaku bin gaje binti basbang dan mungkin juga banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, mmmmh… namanya apa yach? (garuk-garuk). Aku suka banget baca fanfict kalian jadi ketularan dech, pengen ikutan jadi author tapi nggak pede takut diflame readers. Tapi sekarang aku beranikan diri, soalnya udah kebelet pengen belajar nulis dan online….online… :d, jadi please kebaikan hati kalian. Setidaknya fanfict ini bisa menghibur, meskipun sedikit…hiks…hiks… T.T (mewek). Para senior mohon bantuan nasehat dan sarannya, please review yach…peace ^.^v.


End file.
